onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:We Go!
Information I don't know if we need that, but i have some more information: Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi Song: Kohei Tanaka Strawhat1 16:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Opening Image I think the choice for the image is great, but I only one problem: Nami's face is hidden! I think we should use the same image but with a clear shot on Nami.--Strawhat1 08:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Preview Song Can somebody add that it's also used in the preview for the next episodes? (JetGatlingGun00 19:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC)) Is this necessary? Okay, I was a little skeptical about having pictures of the characters' title cards, but I didn't really say anything about it. Same thing with the "One Piece" logos on them. But now we have the FIGHT SCENES in there?! Why don't we just show the whole freaking opening frame-by-frame? Is this necessary? How many pictures are we going to upload? ''le MEME GUY'' ''Troll'' 07:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I think its ok, why wouldn't it be as long as someone works on it, it does not annoy me that they are there and the page looks ok to me. I have to agree with Nada. The opening song articles focus more on the lyrics and when in the series it aired. We only need one pic and it's usually the first scene in sequence. We don't need all of them. 18:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting rid of the character actions section. There are too many pictures on here. No other song has this many pictures on it. I can understand the logo and name cards, but after that I draw the line. We don't need every single screen shot of the opening. 01:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are the name cards useful though? 00:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Old discussion JSD. They were decided to be kept. 00:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm re-starting it since you don't seem to think Forum:Opening Images in Galleries has no power over this talk page. So I'll ask again: Why are the name cards useful? 00:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Character line Hey, I was just wondering, who is that guy, you know in the picture starting with Rayleigh and ending with who? Caribou OR Arlong? It is Hody... if u don't read the manga I won't spoil it, so... wait for it in the anime Oi oi.. Not the right place to discuss it.. Also sign your posts.. No Redirects? Is it just me, or does this page have NO redirects at all? I type in "we go" in the search bar, and it doesn't lead to this page. I try every possible combination of the title, capitalizing or adding the exclamation point, but it never leads here. How could this happen? 03:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Lyrics It's been a few times I've been editing this, and now, there's something I want to say. I hope someone would explain to me. You see, the Ichi ni SUNSHINE yon We GO, it is supposed to be Ichi ni SUNSHINE yont We Go. I know that this phrase is about numbers, Ichi=one, ni=two, sunshine/sun=three, yon=four. The yon in Japanese was written with 'yo', 'n' and a little 'tsu' which makes the next or the prvioues Japanese letter pronounce only half of it. And that's why I've written yont. But, do explain to me if there's anything else I've missed. Koyukinaah99 (talk) 05:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) With all 128,512 times I've listened to this song, I've never heard a "tsu" after "yon". And the official romanization by FUNimation even writes it "ichi ni sunshine yon". I don't see where you're getting the new sound from. 05:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) What I mean is, I know there's no YON TSU but, it is yont. Because the 'tsu' is written small meaning the yon will pronunced as yon + half of the 'tsu', t. So, It becomes, yont. Hmm... Is that so? However, the yon in the Japanese hiragana still has a small 'tsu'. ...Koyukinaah99 (talk) 05:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Because the 'tsu' is written small meaning the yon will pronunced as yon + half of the 'tsu', t." Never heard of that. I'd like a reference. According to Wikipedia, the small tsu used at the end of a sentence indicates "a glottal stop, which may indicate angry or surprised speech. There is no standard way of romanizing the sokuon that is at the end of a sentence." So I think you're misinformed. The problem is, I'm a Japanese student and we learn that if somethings ends with a small 'tsu' it will produce half of the sound, but it doesn't matter anymore because I don't think we'll see and end to this topic. So, that's all. Thanks for explaining things to me. ^^ Koyukinaah99 (talk) 07:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) THE JAPANESE SECTION Say, I have just noticed that the writings in Japan for all of the songs were sectioned as Japanese Kanji. Actually, kanji is another type of Japanese writings. Hiragana, Katakana, Kanji. There are three types of Japanese writings. However, if we write it Japanese Kanji, it is actually quite not right. If kanji, there's only kanji writings. (kanji is taken from Chinese words) Can I change the section to Japanese, Romaji, English? It's short but correct. However, if no, please tell me the reasons. Koyukinaah99 (talk) 08:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Usage on FUNimation simulcast not sure why it says the opening is used only until episode 616 for the funimation simulcast, it's still being used as of now (at episode 623). can someone with permission to change the page please fix this? thanks.Idontknowwhatimdoing (talk) 11:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) y cant you fix it yourself?-- 21:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC)